


To the world

by Akheloispione



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, only love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akheloispione/pseuds/Akheloispione
Summary: One cup, one glass. A demon and an angel. A little divine help. A lot of love.Merry Christmas !
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	To the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkpiggy93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkpiggy93/gifts).



> I don't know if you can call it a gift ; I turned _Draw this in your style_ into _Write this in your style_. I don't care about winning anything, I just hope you enjoy it. Happy holidays !  
> (I know you're a teacher, but have mercy, please, for my wretched English !)

> Chapter : To the world ([fr] À ce monde)

He couldn't get enough of celebrating Christmas together. How many years had passed since the end of Armageddon ? Aziraphale couldn't remember, he assumed the number by the length of Crowley's hair. The apple-colored mane was now the same as when the two lovers lived in the Garden of Eden.

The angel took a sip of his hot chocolate, bringing his shoulders closer in the satisfaction of the warmth of his sweater.  
Footsteps echoed in his little comfort. He smiled, dazzling light of life.

Crowley stepped forward as he drank from his glass of wine. He wiped his wet lips with a slip of his tongue. The blond boy's lips and throat became dry as a delicious fire burned in the hollow of his belly. The demon had noticed the movement of his eyes and the glow worthy of a capital sin.

The snake passed close to the angel and then slithered nimbly over the frozen railing in the winter wind. Aziraphale shivered when he felt the warmth of the other body grazing him and the heat within him invade it, corrupting it to something lascivious and carnal.

The blue of the sky and the gold of the depths met and wanted only one thing : to merge, to drown in each other to form one color. To become one.  
Crowley stretched out his hand and his partner's fingers intertwined in a soft, serene embrace away from the bubbling tumult of their hearts.

Aziraphale stretched out his neck, Crowley bent over. Their faces were so close, their lips almost touching. There were people behind them, all their friends had gathered. They couldn't do this in front of everyone. On the balcony, passers-by and neighbors could see them and, by God, it would be embarrassing.  
_« To the world ! »_  
The two celestial beings each feel a transparent hand resting on their backs and pushing them. The few centimeters were filled in. Their mouths met as they stretched out in a wonderful smile.

The coldness of the railing disappeared on contact with the soft and warm lips of his angel. Then the slight pressure of their kiss disappeared to let their jaws open and their tongues dance.  
Slowly, but surely, they could not control themselves, surrendering themselves to the fire that consumed and satiated them. And naturally their wings opened to allow them to be free. Free from the fear of falling... off the balcony, carried away into their privacy. Free to be who they are.  
Crowley raised his glass as if to greet Heaven and thanked it for the greatest gift he had ever received as the sweet smell of chocolate replenished the cold air rekindled by love.

**Author's Note:**

> > I don't own anything ; All the characters belong to Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett & the original idea comes from Pinkpiggy93 (click [here](https://pinkpiggy93.tumblr.com) to see his·her tumblr/blog - click [here](https://66.media.tumblr.com/338f62cfbf763bd85fe3c827437fe8c3/d1c71aea75c96cb3-cb/s500x750/c4395f4a0118ba6b2109ae8b6588af5ceca4314a.jpg) to see his·her draw/original idea).
> 
>   
> I hope everyone has a good time in this work !


End file.
